


On Holiday

by NeuroWriter14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Do not repost, M/M, Professor Tom Riddle, Smut, Student Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14
Summary: Harry's thirsty over his DADA professor. Professor Riddle knows.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 8
Kudos: 749
Collections: Harry Potter





	On Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote a smut fic so here, have a smut fic.

Harry sighed as he looked out the window of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Around him, various students stared at their professor, starry-eyed. For seven years they had the same professor and for seven years they stared at him as though he was water and they were dying of thirst. To his credit, Tom Riddle was a handsome man. Harry had definitely been one of the starers in his younger years. But after a very intense sex dream in his fifth year which directly preceded a Defense Against the Dark Arts class...

It was like the professor himself had known and had called on Harry more than any other student that day. He couldn't look the man in the eye ever since.

But today was the last day before the holiday break and two weeks which were Professor Riddle free. He idly tapped his foot as he waited, counting down the minutes until the class was over. _One minute closer. One minute closer._ His brain chanted over and over until he was elbowed in the side. He jumped and looked forward only to make eye contact with the professor in the center of the room. Flashes of naked bodies and Riddle leaning over him ran through his brain as he swallowed thickly.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter." Riddle grinned at him. His deep blue eyes focused on him as he brushed a loose chestnut curl back into place. "Now, could you remind us how to protect oneself against a dementor?" 

He straightened in his chair, clearing his throat slightly before answering. "A Patronus Charm, sir."

Riddle smiled before addressing the class as a whole. "Mr. Potter is correct. A Patronus. Over the break, I want you to read up on the charm and we will practice it when you return." The professor waved his hand dismissively. "Class dismissed. Enjoy your holiday." Harry stood quickly and gathered his belongings, ready to run from the room when a velvet voice stopped him. "Mr. Potter." Harry's heart jumped into his throat. "Will you stay behind for a moment?"

Harry sighed as his friends looked at him sympathetically before running from the room themselves. Harry turned and walked toward Riddle's desk. Riddle watched him near before smiling again, this time reminding Harry wildly of the Cheshire Cat.

"You should pay attention in class, Mr. Potter." Riddle moved around the desk next to Harry before leaning against it. He shifted, as though he were trying to get comfortable, before pulling one leg up on the desk with his foot hooked around the back of his knee. Harry very adamantly kept his eyes pinned to Riddle's face. "I think detention is in order." 

"But professor, it's the last day before the holiday." Harry protested.

"So you should be very careful not to incur any more detentions." Riddle cocked his head slightly. "I'll see you tonight." He paused for a moment. "Harry."

* * *

Harry trudged reluctantly toward Riddle's classroom. It was bad enough spending time in a crowded classroom with Riddle, but spending time alone was even worse. He stopped outside the door, hesitation gnawing at him. He closed his eyes for a moment as memories of his faraway dream flooded back.

_Riddle leaned over him, his normally carefully held together curls loose across his forehead. His deep blue eyes were blown wide with lust he pressed kisses over his chest. Their eyes stayed locked as Riddle's teeth sunk into the skin of his chest._

Harry's eyes shot open. This night would be torture. 

He pushed the door open and looked around the rather dark room. Riddle sat at his desk across the room with an additional chair pulled closer to the desk. 

"Come in, Harry."

He entered the room as Riddle gestured to the empty chair. Harry sat down, refusing to look Riddle in the eyes.

"You look frazzled, Harry. Something wrong?" Riddle asked without looking at him. 

"No," Harry muttered. 

"You can talk to me. I am a professor and we are here to help. If something is botheringyou, you should feel comfortable enough to tell me."

Harry shook his head.

"Very well." Riddle held out a parchment for him to take. "You're going to do some lines." Harry grasped the parchment, his fingers brushing over Riddle's briefly. Harry withdrew his hand quickly and swallowed thickly. "You're going to write, 'I must pay attention in class.'"

Harry refrained from rolling his eyes at the cheesiness of the line and pulled his quill from his pack. He began writing line after line. Seconds ticked by into minutes which became an hour. Riddle didn't say anything to stop him so Harry kept writing until his hand began to cramp. As he wrote, Riddle stood and moved toward the window. Harry assumed he was looking outside as he continued to write. Another few minutes passed before Riddle's hand gripped his shoulder. 

"You may stop now." Riddle's voice was soft. 

Harry dropped the quill as he did his best to keep his breath even. Riddle's hand didn't leave his shoulder and his heart thundered. He turned to look over his shoulder at Riddle only to be met with nearly black eyes. Harry felt his breath hitch as Riddle knelt, putting himself eye to eye with Harry.

"Tell me something, Harry Potter," Riddle's voice was incredibly quiet. "What do you dream about?"

Harry's heart stopped as a sadistic smile pulled over Riddle's face.

"I'm sorry?" He asked, unable to prevent his voice from raising an octave. 

"You heard me."

Harry cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Professor but I don't understand." Harry turned away. "I should get back to my common room." He quickly grabbed his belongings and stood, sidestepping Riddle on his way to the door before a strong hand grasped his wrist. 

Riddle neared him until he could feel the heat from the other's body. 

"Would you like to know what I dream about?" 

Riddle's other hand wrapped around his throat, pushing him back against Riddle's chest and tilting his head upward. Harry dropped his bag as Riddle pressed his other hand into Harry's lower back. 

"I think you know what I dream about." Riddle lowered his head so his mouth was next to Harry's ear. 

Harry's heart pounded in his chest. This was a dream. He fell asleep in the common room before detention and he was dreaming. He would wake up any minute now. But he could practically feel the blood rushing into his lower body as Riddle pressed himself closer. 

"Would you like to know?" Riddle whispered. 

"Yes," The whispered word escaped Harry's mouth before he could stop it.

Riddle reacted quickly, flipping Harry around and pulling them together again. Riddle's lips crashed into his and Harry's nerves lit on fire. His arms automatically came around the other's body as he pushed closer, forcing Harry to take several steps backward. They kept moving until his back collided with a desk. Riddle's desk. Riddle pressed against him more until Harry felt himself bending until his back hit the desk. One of Riddle's hands trailed downward before grasping Harry's thigh and guiding his leg around Riddle's waist. Riddle pushed against him and Harry could feel the hard erection contained in Riddle's pants. The friction of Riddle grinding against him made him harder, as if that were possible. The man trailed kisses first down his neck before pushing up Harry's shirt and kissing up his torso. Harry's hips jerked upward involuntarily. 

"Easy, Harry." He couldn't help but shiver at the way Riddle said his name. "We'll get there."

Riddle kissed and nipped at the skin on Harry's chest before he let Harry's shirt go and continued grinding against him. Their lips collided together again as Riddle ground his fingers into Harry's hip. Harry moaned as the man's other hand ran through is perpetually wild hair. Harry's arms wrapped around the other, grasping for purchase against the other's shoulders. 

"Should we stay here or take it to a more private environment?" Riddle asked before nipping at his earlobe. 

"I...I-" The words caught in Harry's throat. 

"You?" Riddle asked as he cupped Harry's jaw. "You what?" He pushed Harry's head back slightly, exposing his neck more. "You want me to take you here? Against this desk? Or should I take you to my bedroom?"

It was likely Harry's reaction to the idea of Riddle's bedroom that gave the man his answer. Riddle picked him up easily before ascending the stairs with Harry's legs wrapped around his waist. Harry idly marveled at his professor's ability. Riddle set him down just inside his bedroom. He turned Harry around, so his back was once again to the other's chest. 

"Is it to your liking?" 

The room was dark with candles flickering here and there. The bed was massive with green and silver sheets visible in the dim light. Riddle pushed Harry forward until his knees hit the edge of the bed. His lips grazed over his neck as his hands played at the hem of Harry's shirt. He pulled away for a second before swiftly pulling Harry's shirt over his head and dropping it onto the floor. 

"You know, those Quidditch uniforms are so tight-fitting." Riddle's lips brushed over his ear. "Leaves little to the imagination." His hand easily popped the button on Harry's jeans and unzipped the zipper. "Of course, I enjoy this view better." His hand slid into Harry's pants easily, his hand running over the barely contained bulge. "But there is one view, which I think I might enjoy more." His hand slid against Harry's bare skin until he grasped his erection. His other hand wrapped again around Harry's throat, tilting his head back against his shoulder with Riddle's mouth right next to his ear. 

The man's hand started pumping as he gently squeezed Harry's throat. Harry could hear Riddle's breath which was quickening with lust. One of Harry's hands gripped the wrist of the hand wrapped around his throat, not pulling it away but instead using it to brace himself. A moan escaped his lips. Riddle continued his motions before turning Harry's head slightly and sinking his teeth into Harry's neck. Harry moaned louder, unable to help himself. Riddle let him go and pushed him onto the bed. 

"Stay like that," Riddle said, his voice husky.

Harry could hear the noise of fabric moving before he felt Riddle's weight cause the bed to dip. Riddle's hand slid around Harry's waist before easily pulling off the rest of Harry's clothes. He pushed against him. He could feel the heat radiating from the man's skin. He could feel the firmness of the other's body. 

Riddle's hand slid over his skin before once again wrapping around his erection. Harry moaned into the sheets on the bed. Riddle's other hand slid down his back before he felt a finger slide inside him. Harry gasped. 

"Should I keep going, Harry?" 

"Yes," Harry whispered.

"Louder," Riddle demanded.

"Yes!" Harry practically yelled. 

Riddle continued. Two fingers replaced one and then a third. Before long, Riddle's hand withdrew before Harry felt something distinctly larger press against him.

"We can stop if you want."

"No." Harry gasped. "Don't stop."

Riddle pushed into him and Harry's back arched. The man moved slowly at first, pumping his hand at the same pace. Harry moaned and pushed himself back against Riddle, silently demanding more. Riddle seemed to understand as he began thrusting faster. Harry moaned and pressed against the other. Riddle pulled out, flipped Harry onto his back, and pulled his legs upward. He easily pushed back into him as their eyes locked. 

"Keep your eyes on me, Harry." Riddle leaned forward so their chests were almost touching. Riddle continued to thrust as Harry moaned. He did his best to keep his eyes on Riddle, who never broke his gaze. 

"Ri-" The man cut Harry off with a kiss before moving his mouth next to Harry's ear again. 

"Call me Tom."

"Tom!" Harry gasped as his body involuntarily arched. 

"Harry." He whispered. 

Harry's fingers dug into the other's back as he felt his pleasure reaching its peak. Harry's legs wrapped around Tom as he continued to thrust.

"Come for me, Harry." 

He obeyed all too easily. Riddle followed not long after. Harry's brain felt like it was in a fog as Riddle cleaned them both up before falling next to him. Harry blinked into the darkness above him. Silence fell between them before Riddle rolled to the side and draped an arm over Harry's waist. 

"Too late to leave." Riddle murmured. "Though I suppose you'll have a great story to tell your friends tomorrow."

"I-" Harry was cut off quickly.

"Sleep, Harry." Riddle's lips brushed over his before Harry felt himself sink further into the fog, falling asleep easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://neurowriter14.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/NWriter14)


End file.
